


starlight kisses & confessions

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I swear, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Stars, This ones good i promise, Unrequited Love, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tyler, where do you see yourself in five years?”</p><p>“Rolling naked in money.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight kisses & confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for G, my super nice nonnie on tumblr who leaves me extra nice messages, I hope you all enjoy!

“Tyler, where do you see yourself in five years?” Craig asked, letting a quiet sigh slip out. He should  probably be enjoying this moment- Tyler probably was - but it felt wrong and he knew why. Here he was, laying on his back with his best friend by his side as they watched the stars together, and all Mini could think about was leaning over and kissing him.

He felt guilty just thinking about it, because Tyler was  _straight_.

“Rolling naked in money.” he muttered, the shadow of a smile recognizable on his tired features. They had been out here for a while, not doing much and they defiantly weren’t keeping track of the time.

“I’m serious, Tyler,” Craig replied, trying to add an edge to his voice to convince Wildcat he wanted a truthful answer, “Do you think you’ll still be doing YouTube or are you aiming for something else? What about Kelly?”

“What about her?” Tyler hissed and Craig realized he’d struck a nerve. The air grew silent between them- almost awkward.

“Sorry… didn’t mean to pry,” Mini mumbled as he bit at his lower lip. He could hear Wildcat shifting beside him, but he didn’t want to look up at him.

“Um, I-I’m s… Ugh, Look I’m not sure what I want for my future but all I know is that Kelly won’t be there. She made that perfectly clear a couple of weeks ago,” he spat and Mini realized that Tyler had crawled closer, closing in the space between them.

He almost wanted to shuffle backwards, try and distance himself from Tyler because his craving to reach out and touch Wildcat was almost to strong to ignore.

Almost.

“Shit… sorry man. I-I know how much you loved her…”

“…Shut up, Mini,”

Craig nodded his head as he went silent, of course Tyler wouldn’t want him to keep bringing up his new ex girlfriend, but he couldn’t help but feel a thrill of happiness at the idea that Tyler was now single.

Craig almost smacked himself on the forehead for the selfish thought.

“I’ll get over it. I think I’m just gonna need some time to focus on myself. I gave her all of my pieces and now I’m going to have to go around and collect them from where she left them on the floor,” Wildcat whispered, and Mini could feel his gaze burning a hole in the side of his head.

Everything was a little to deep, Wildcat was more of the hold it in and ignore it type of person when it came to feelings but this was different. He was telling Mini things he thought he’d never hear and to finally experience it was a bit to much. But that didn’t stop Craig from slowly rolling his head till he made eye contact with Tyler, whose resulting smile was even brighter than the stars hanging above them.

Craig realized he was stuck in deep water without the ability to swim, and soon he’d end up drowning in Tyler’s eyes.

★ ☆ ✮ ✯★ ☆ ✮ ✯

It became a habit shared between the two of them, something they both kinda decided was worth doing every Friday night and it was perfect. They alternated between using each others houses, sometimes it was the field behind Mini’s apartment and other times it was Tyler’s backyard at the place he was renting.

Sometimes they were silent and other times they talked.

“She called me last night,” Tyler sighed, turning his head to look Mini in the eyes.

“What did she want? What did you say?” Craig murmured, swallowing deeply as he let his eyes trail down to their hands. It was barely anything significant, but Craig was overly aware of every time Wildcat’s fingers brushed against his. It was almost like his best friend was stroking him, but Mini knew that if Tyler realized what he was actually doing he’d stop himself.

So that was the main reason that Craig had barely moved within the last hour.

Tyler shrugged, his eyes looked unfocused- as if he were trapped within his mind for a moment, “S-she said she was sorry,”

“That’s it? A month without  _any_ contact and she just chooses to apologize  _now_?”

“She said some other stuff, but I just… I just don’t know anymore,” Wildcat said, pulling his hand away and instead resting it behind his head. Craig instantly mourned the loss of his touch.

He could read between the lines. Kelly wanted him back, she was asking for forgiveness and the opportunity to make up for the pain she caused. The sad thing was that Craig couldn’t even hate her. She wasn’t mean or even rude, she didn’t abuse Tyler or control him. She was probably the one, the perfect person for his best friend and while it was hard to admit, they both deserved to be happy with each other.

The only reason he harbored any negative feelings towards her was because she was with the man he loved. But that was a petty problem on his side, not hers.

“Do… do you want her… back?"Craig mumbled, watching Tyler’s face for a reaction. One thing he hated about his best friend was his uncanny ability to hold the perfect poker face and it drove him mad.

"Maybe,”

“Have you forgiven her?”

“I don’t know if I can,”

Mini scrunched up his face, “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, leveling Tyler with a hard look.

“Not everything has to mean something,” Tyler replied, dodging the question.  Craig watched as he rolled onto his stomach, his fingers pulling at the drying, dead grass beneath him.

“Most things do, Tyler,” he argued, but it was obvious his friend wasn’t going to elaborate on his cryptic words. They laid there for a few moments longer before Wildcat pushed himself up and extended a hand towards Mini. He accepted it silently and let Wildcat pull him into a hug.

If the hug felt a little longer than usual, Mini just chalked it up to his overactive imagination.

★ ☆ ✮ ✯★ ☆ ✮ ✯  

“I’m thinking about taking her back,”

“That’s… good. You two do make the perfect couple,”

“Yeah… we sure do…”

★ ☆ ✮ ✯★ ☆ ✮ ✯    

It was as if Tyler had fallen off the face of the Earth.

Craig had been left in the dark, with Tyler not contacting him in three weeks it felt as if someone was playing a cruel trick on him.  He had no idea what he did wrong and he spent way to much time replaying their last conversation over and over again in his head, but it was no use.

For some reason Tyler had just given up on them.

“I don’t understand Evan. Has he talked to you lately? Has he told you what’s wrong, what I did?” he practically begged. It was a Friday night, he was meant to be laying under the stars with his best friend, instead he was feeling like he wanted to cry, all in front of Evan who was just as confused as he was.

“Dude, I don’t know what to tell you. He texted me a week ago but it wasn’t anything weird. Just wanted to play some games,” Vanoss replied, and Mini wanted to throw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“So it’s just me. Well… I’ll see you later man. Let me know if anything changes,” He sighed, disconnecting the call and thumping his head down against the desk.

He had no idea what to do.

★ ☆ ✮ ✯★ ☆ ✮ ✯  

“I thought I could do this. I really thought… Ugh, God dammit!” 

“I don’t understand, Tyler  _please_ ,”

His best friend ignored him, continuing to pace back and forth on the grass. He had his hands in his hair and it looked like he was pulling roughly at the strands. Craig was lost, after a month of nothing- no contact and no explanations- he had just suddenly received a text from Tyler out of the blue, asking him to meet him at their field.

Now that he was here, he just had more questions that what he started with.

“I thought I could see you, it’s been a month. Surely that’s enough time right? but Jesus, it’s as if that last month never happened and I’m right back to where I started,” Tyler groaned, turning to face Craig with a desperate look.

“Tyler, whatever I did wrong, you must know  _I’m sorry_. It was never my intention to hurt you and I’m truly sorry if I did,” Mini replied, almost pleading for Wildcat to see how sorry he really was.

“Hurt me? You think you hurt me?” Tyler asked, his face scrunching up but Craig noticed he still wasn’t making eye contact with him, “Bab- Mini… no. You’ve done nothing wrong, this is all me. I’m fucked up, I’ve fucked everything up but none of this is your fault,”

“What have you fucked up?” Craig breathed,  "we can fix it, it can’t be that bad,“

He wasn’t sure if he believed Wildcat when he said it wasn’t his fault, but all his worries were now focused on how  _distraught_  the man in front of him looked. Tyler looked like he was broken and on display for everyone to see his flaws and it was almost as if he was begging Craig to put him back together again.

There was so much raw emotion between the two of them that Craig felt like he was suffocating.

He watched Tyler swallow thickly as he came to a stop in front of him. He saw Tyler breathe in deeply, almost as if he was gasping for air.

"I said no,”

“Oh,” Mini whispered, suddenly everything hurt and he understood what Tyler meant. He had told Kelly no and now he was regretting it, but that still didn’t clear up what he had to do with the whole situation.

“I said no because… because she’s not who I want Craig,”

“We can fix it, you just have to tell her you changed your mind. She’ll take you back, I pro- wait, what?” Mini cut himself off, suddenly wondering if he had just heard Tyler wrong.

“I thought I could do it, go back to her and be happy like I used to be but- I got a taste for something… someone different I can’t shake it,”

“You don’t want Kelly…” Craig breathed.

“No,”

“Then… who do you want?” he could feel his heart beating out of his chest and he hated that he hoped Tyler’s answer would be…

“You,”

“Oh,”

Tyler shook his head and it looked like he wanted to run.

“I know, I know alright. I didn’t, I shouldn’t have let it get this far. Fuck! I fell in love with my best friend and now you know and I’m sorry Craig. I fucked everything up, I wasn’t going to tell you and I thought I could get over you. The last month was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life but I didn’t want to lose you,” he babbled, “Please, nothing has to happen and everything can stay the same. I’ll get over it eventually, I just don’t want to lose you. I want to stay your friend, i’m so sorry,”

“I love you,”

“What?”

Craig took a deep breath in, trying to calm his heart that felt like it was going to explode, “I love you Tyler. You’ve fucked nothing up, I swear because I’ve wanted you for so long,”

“You love me too?” Wildcat whispered and Mini could see all of the tension slowly draining from his tall frame.

“Yeah…”

It wasn’t even seconds after he spoke before Tyler was advancing on him and wrapping him up in his arms. He could feel Tyler’s hands running up his sides, almost as if he was checking to make sure Craig was real and he shivered under his touch.

This is what he had been waiting for, craving for so long. To be held by Tyler as if he was something so valuable and fragile. To be looked at as if he held the sun and be granted the ability to look at Tyler the same way.

Wildcat slowly ducked his head, his lips brushing against Craig’s- almost teasingly- before he closed the space between them and actually kissed him. It was rough, almost desperate as if both the boys were scared it wouldn’t last. Mini let his fingers gently tug at Tyler’s hair and they didn’t part until they were both running out of air. Craig couldn’t stop himself from moaning softly as Wildcat pulled way to look him in the eyes.

“Tyler,”

“Mmm…” he mumbled, moving forward to pepper kisses on Mini’s lips again.

“Don’t you dare leave me alone for a whole month again or I swear I’ll kill you myself,”

Tyler laughed, pushing his face into Craig’s neck as he gripped him tight, “Noted,”

Craig remembered back to two months ago, back to laying in an empty field with the man of his dreams. Back to when he was worried that he would drown in Tyler’s eyes.

Now that was all he wanted to do.


End file.
